There is no shadow without a sun
by ameane
Summary: ' Bless the gods I don't sparkle… ' ' But I do! ' said the familiar voice. The cheerful son of Apollo stood in the doorway of my cabin, looking slightly amused. And he wasn't lying - he literally was sparkling, because his polished armour reflected every single ray of light. The cheerful story about Will's and Nico's relationship. Post-Blood of Olympus.
1. Smile

**Hey, everyone! I'm new here so don't be to harsh on me (also I didn't do beta so if you catch any mistakes let me know). If something doesn't make sense grammatically that's probably because I'm not a native speaker xD Anyway enjoy, review... and so on...**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I was any PJaTO/HoO charachters are not mine. They belong to Rick Riordan**.

The sun was standing high, when I awoke. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The black-red coffins and a gothic design made me chuckle silently, but still made me quite a little uncomfortable.

_Well, I can't say those are inaccurate, because I'm no morning person… _ I thought. It still bothered me, because I felt like some kind of vampire.

' Bless the gods I don't sparkle… '

' But I do! ' said the familiar voice. The cheerful son of Apollo stood in the doorway of my cabin, looking slightly amused. And he wasn't lying - he literally was sparkling, because his polished armour reflected every single ray of light.

Personally, I didn't like it at all. Both the fact that I didn't let go of my old habit of speaking my mind out loud and the unexpected appearance of the blonde.

I smiled weakly and I asked him as impolitely as I could (and I assure you that is one of a few so called 'social-skills' that I mastered):

' What do you want, Solace? '

The only answer I got was a bright smile ( _Gods, please make him leave otherwise my eyesight will be gone, because of his optimistic attitude and shiny armour. ). _Will took my words as an invitation and moved a step inside my cabin. I groaned and and covered my face with a pillow to prevent my eyes from further damage.

I heard him sitting on the coffin next two mine.

' Hey, Nico… ' Will began, but I didn't let him finish by suddenly jerking upright and putting a hand on his mouth.

' Hush. Now, I asked you something. Why don't you answer? ' I said in the sweetest voice I could manage (although it still was quite intimidating) ' And make it brief. As you can see I'm not in the mood for chit-chat'

… and. of course, I had to be a jerk to him. I think it's genetics that makes you push people, who help you, away. Bless the gods that Hazel didn't inherit that.

Luckily (for me), Will didn't seem to be very bothered by my behaviour. His smile just went from blinding to _have-to-squint-my-eyes-to-see-you_. The goddamned blonde was emanating with contentment.

' Well, I wanted you to finally wake up. Which I already achieved' he also was good with sarcasm. ' And I want you to eat your breakfast and afterwards visit infirmary for a check-up' He raised his finger, and nodded his head like he was lecturing me.

I sighed and nodded my head, agreeing reluctantly.

_Agh. Will I ever learn how NOT to be a jerk to people who help me? _Thinking this, I made a sour face and decided to apologize to Will. Unfortunately, he left as I was occupied with my thought a while before.

I kicked my shoes lying nearby to give a vent to my irritation.

(Afterwards, I had to repair a broken shelf, because of my great aim.)

When I was doing my morning (should I say midday?) routine - a jog around the camp and a shower - I wondered how anyone ever was able to bear with me. Especially Will, because he had seen me from the worst of my sides.

This kind of thought occupied my mind for the whole meal. I can't even recall what I ate - except from that it was surely healthy and nutritious, because one of the other Apollo kids had a duty to watch over what I ate. And that's all the healer's fault - in his opinion I hadn't been eating well and I 'lack' a few pounds.

When I finally found myself in front of infirmary's door I hesitated to open them. Although the demigods and nymphs there already knew me, I always felt unneeded. What in the name of Hades was I supposed to do there? Preach for the people who were dying? I'm really glad that, as I was repaying my debt to Will, I only had to fetch him medicine, bandages or hold the instruments during surgery.

I felt wrong, because I inculpated myself for the death of two people. I shouldn't be in a place where the people are healed.

_I'm astonished! I think I might be turning into a regular human being! _ I thought bitterly.

(If you tell anyone, I'll shorten your existence in the most unpleasant way possible)

Returning to my story, I was standing in front of the door of infirmary and still wondering whether I should come in. My problem was solved by Will. He sprung out of the building, hitting my face with the hard wooden door. The glimpse of Wills face told me that he was moved by something, but then… well, I was more moved by my broken nose and the pain.

'What's wrong with you?!' I shouted, clutching my nose. I felt the warm liquid stream down my arm and neck.

He was standing astonished two steps from me. It took him a while to get the hold of himself, but when he did all I heard was 'Oh gods! Nico, I'm so sorry!' and felt his warm hands on my arms.  
He dealt with my broken nose in front of the infirmary, which allowed everyone who wanted to amuse themselves to see the scene. It looked like that:

Will was trying to get the hold of my nose, but I was struggling not to let him, because I knew the repositioning of nasal septum is painful as hell. BUt in the end, Will pinned me to the wall and 'repaired' my nose. And, maybe I'm not proud of it, but I screamed loud enough that Mrs O'Leary answered me with a howl.

Teary eyed, with a nose throbbing with pain, I was sitting on a bed without my shirt. Will has already treated my previous 'battle wound', and now he was holding a cold bell of the stethoscope near my sternum. I shivered at the touch, but didn't move.

Will had a sour face, while listening to ventilation process of my lungs. When he was finished with my respiratory system, he began to measure my blood pressure. And again he wasn't happy with the results.

As he was examining me, I was paying more attention to the surroundings. I inhaled deeply the smell of herbs, antiseptics and illness. I was accustomed to it, and felt a little better. And the nose wasn't hurting that much now. Then, Will got my full attention when he began murmuring to himself. I couldn't distinguish the words, but I liked to see him working.

He seemed to devote himself to the patient thoroughly. He was so focused on healing that he tended to forget about everything else. He was that kind of person who forgets to eat, while working.

I liked how his eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking. And the way he gave orders - not the military ones, but those concerning the patients treatment - was both amusing and impressive. And the always present 'doctor's orders'. I chuckled, and by that caught attention of the other boy.

'What's so funny?' He sounded offended.

His expression was just so hilarious, I couldn't resist. And now, I laughed out loud. Will stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He made two swift steps, and I found myself laughing my head off, while he was choking me. I found it even more amusing - a child of god patronising the doctors was trying to choke his patient to death.

That's how Lou Ellen found us. But, as soon as Will noticed her he let go of my neck, and I was finally able to properly cover myself with my favourite shirt with an optimistic slogan printed on it 'Punk is not dead. But you are!'

'That's not how you think it is!' Will tried to explain, but Lou just bursted into laughter and left off.

I coughed to get Will's attention. 'Hey. Why are you so jumpy? Is something wrong?'

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. 'No, I think that everything is fine. Especially, you. Good blood pressure, no signs of any changes inside your lungs.'

' I was asking whether you are fine, Will?' I stood up, and made sure that I looked worried (I really was - the blonde didn't seem like himself).

He made a sad face, but didn't answer. I made a step towards him and put my hand on his shoulder (touching other people still didn't please me - but in order to comfort Will I pushed myself to do it).

'Hey, what's up, doc?' I tried to sound happy, but it just was pathetically hypocritical.

'I'm so sorry I hit you with that door.' He only managed to say, and then he made it clear that he's going to take care of other patients and I should leave.

I shrugged my arms and put my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

'Well, whatever.'

I really hoped that I didn't care like a month ago.

But now it was harder and harder to ignore that feeling of happiness while seeing Will.


	2. Laughter

**A/N**  
**Sorry for going on hiatus on you. I PROMISE TO WRITE REGULARLY.**  
**Didn't beta (as always)**  
**ENJOY**

I stood in the in the middle of strawberry field, looking around aimlessly. I heard a satyr playing on his pipe - it sounded delusively similar to one of Fall Out Boy hits ('Sugar, we're going down' to be precise). It was peaceful there. And it surely felt like home - something warm built up in my chest.

It was happiness.

The red strawberries, the verdant grass, the warm sun rays kissing my skin. The shadow had vanished, just for a little while. And I got a hold on this moment and I wasn't feeling like letting it go.

But someone thought differently.

' Nico! ' I heard a familiar and cheerful voice. A certain blonde was awaiting me at the brink of the strawberry field, waving his hand invitingly. I spun around and started towards the smiling figure.

When I got closer, the larger boy gave me a nudge and then we started walking wherever our legs wanted us to be in that moment. The conversation was trival - I asked him how he found home after almost a year of absence.

' It was reassuring. But this is my home too. ' he looked into the sky and laughed cheerfully.

I nodded my head approvingly. It was true - both New Rome, and Camp Half Blood were our homes. One, big and pathological, family of demigods.

' It sure is. Jason?' I addressed the son of Jupiter with some hesitation.

' Yeah. What's up, Nico?' the blonde smiled and tilted his head. (Why everyone around me has to blind me with some part of their clothing? - the gold glasses have become my new enemy).

I stopped and looked into the sky.

' Thanks for everything, mate.' I said before turning around and heading off somewhere else. ' See you at dinner. '

I felt a gaze lingering at my back.

When I finally knew where I wanted to go (and obviously take a nap there), a particular blonde (this time smaller and with mesmerising smile) disrupted my thought process. Indirectly, of course.

He was standing on the Big House's porch talking lively with Chiron, presumably about some healing method. I smiled inwardly, he was like a child narrating their favourite story. He was gesturing (like true-born Italian) and grinning like an idiot.

I realized I was staring, when Mr. D smiled devilishly while looking into my eyes. Turning around, I hoped that the camp director would do something reckless as telling Will about this situation.

In the end, I decided just to crash at my place and try to become as not-tanned as possible. But gods had other plans for me. Just as I dropped on my bed, I heard a loud knock on the door of my cabin.

I groaning, I stood up to humbly welcome my guest. When I opened the door, my eyes were shown a quite amiable figure.

' Hey, Solace. What do you want with me?'

Don't you just love how skillful I am with people?

The blonde scratched his head, visibly bothered by something. He smiled awkwardly and asked:  
' Can I come in? '

I nodded, and let him in, closing door after my friend. I wondered

' _What is he up to? Finally telling me what it is that was bothering him recently?' _  
I really hoped that he would get it off his chest. William Solace was not a person (at least in my opinion) who hides his feelings.

I turned around, not quite forcing a smile. I saw blonde sitting on my bed and nervously playing hands. Although, he had blue eyes and fair hair, he looked like a frightened deer.

' Hey, Will. ' I approached him and then sat beside him on comfortable mattress. He didn't react to my call nor to my presence beside him. Feeling annoyance building inside me, I nudged him. Still no response ( What is he, Windows Vista?). I pinched my nose as a way to show my growing irritation.  
**Advice from an expert**: Do not touch your nose, if you just had you nasal septum repositioned.

' Come on, doc. Say something. It's me who's supposed to be gloomy. It doesn't suit you' I tried to make eye contact with him, but he just closed his eyes and sighed.

' Okay. I'll spill. ' that surely was a merry voice! ' So, first of all. I am so sorry for breaking your nose. ' I waved my hand, making it clear that I didn't mind that much. ' You've repaid the I you don't have to help me out in infirmary if you don't want to. ' I raised my eyebrows. _As I was going to quit, dumbass. _' As you will probably depart soon to New Rome.'

It took me awhile to grasp the meaning of his words.

I felt like laughing and hugging him. I did the latter.

Will felt warm in my embrace, and surprisingly the touch did not feel awkward for me. I had a sun in my arms, and a mess in my head. No words came to my mind, all I was able to do was to be there.

'So you are going to go. I thought so… after all you were talking with Jason today about it' The blonde clearly misunderstood me.

I finally managed to mutter quietly. 'I am not going anywhere.'

I looked at his face, breaking the hug. The look astonishment, and then great contentment made his face all more appealing. He grinned and nudged me.

_That's clear. I am not the only one who's emotionally unstable. _The thought caused me to laugh, because… well. _Will _and _angsty _don't go in the same sentence well (apart form - _Will and his angsty friend, Nico. _)

Will answered me with laughter. And it sounded like thousand wind chimes moved by morning breeze.

I felt silent, although I heard him laugh quite frequently, this was the first time that it felt sincere.

' William Solace, don't you ever think I would ever leave your sorry ass. One I get attached I'm like a cancer. More probable dying then separating from me.' I told him, sitting back.

He stood up and smiled widely.

' I am so happy to have this kind of neoplasm.


	3. Tears

**A/N:  
Okay, sweethearts. As I had some time today I managed to write this (master)piece. No beta - as always.  
Enjoy the feels.**

It was 2.35 a.m and I still couldn't fall asleep. My every effort to do so was futile. My eyes burned and my spine went stiff about midnight. I felt like I was 80 (okay, maybe I was 80, but had a body of a teenager), and slowly dying on the inside without any apparent reason.

I shifted on the bed for the thousandth time, groaning. Dizziness engulfed me - lack of sleep for 3 consecutive days was not something you do to sort out your thoughts.

In the end, I gave up. Storming out of my cabin, I remembered that Will had night watch in the infirmary assigned today. I cracked a smile when I got on the infirmary's porch. If it wasn't for Will quick reflexes I would have been hit by door for the second time that week.

But he got me in time, and seemed quite moved to see me at this time of the night.

'Gods, Nico! Are you alright?' Okay, maybe he was just freaking out, because he almost smashed me with these goddamned door.

The blonde looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and an exhausted look in his eyes. But I probably looked far more worse.

'I couldn't sleep, for like 3 days now. So yeah, things are going pretty well, Will' saying that, I heard the slur in my speech. I must have been much more tired then I felt.

The other boy instantly brought me in and made me lie down on one of the beds. Lying obediently, I watched him preparing some herbs on the table nearby. I inhaled the familiar scent of the herbs, medicine and something more. Curious what was it I sniffed around, but I only estimate the general direction of the smell's source. I slided down from the bed and started moving toward the appealing aroma. It smelled like vanilla and and milk, and reminded me of home. Without noticing, I came closer to Will. And then I knew that it was him that smelled so good.

He turned around, heading me move. His expression was priceless when I hugged him. I just felt so dizzy, you know. The good kind.

I heard him putting down the herbs, and then felt his warm arms around my ribs. It felt like home, like mum was holding me again. And I cried, because it all hit me - the loneliness mostly, the feeling of vulnerability.

Will picked me up, just to sit me on the bed. And I choked up on my tears and couldn't say a word, and the blonde was talking in the most beautiful way I have ever heard. Engulfing, but sad story was the first thing he has spoken to me:

' There was a small boy afraid of the dark. He never let go of his mothers hand. He knew well, that if he did - the new life would begin. And so he sticked to his way of life, leaving the others behind. And when mother had dissolved, he had nothing left at all.'

'_I know William, I am so sorry. I promise you that I will change. Just don't give up on me.' _I still couldn't say anything, but my tears were drying up on my cheeks. I hoped that my thought's have reached him.

I looked him in the eyes when he told me the second thing:

'I'm not all sunshine and puppies you know, Nico. I have my demons too - my mother is dead, because of me. A hellhound attacked us when we were driving home. I barely survived, she did not. I remember Lee Fletcher patching me up, I was dizzy from the blood loss. He was floodlit and looked like some kind of god. And I heard him: _Don't you dare die on me. _But for his words, I would have stopped fighting. But it was years ago, the memories blur, the scars disappear and I miss my half-brother, because only he felt like family.' there were tears on Will's cheeks, his eyes were sad.

And I knew he was scared of being alone again.

'Nico...' and he started weeping, clutching his hand to his chest. 'It hurts so much'

I made him lie down beside me, and snuggle down his chest. I felt the unevenness of his skin under my cheek. He was just as messed up as me. Just had a different way of dealing with it.

'I know, Will'

It was cold without a blanket, and the tears burned my face. I felt like puking.

No one bothered to wake us up that day.

I never had problems with sleeping again.


	4. Embrace

**A/N:**

**Hi sweeties. Fullfiling my promise here. Didn't beta xD enjoy the feels**

The reason why I was unable to sleep yesterday (and few days before that) seemed now not quite profound as before. At least, when I woke up in late afternoon in Will's arms on a cramped bed. I felt warm sunrays kissing my cheeks and had a sudden urge to just fall asleep again. But, apparently, it wasn't fated for me to have some more rest.

I remembered that feeling of helplessness and the guilt. How could have Will told me his story? I was a murderer! The warm son of Apollo, shifted underneath me as he felt me shiver.

Half asleep he asked. 'Nico, is everything alright?'

I mumbled something under my breath and he let it go, although he hugged me closer. My cheeks grew hotter and I probably looked like a tomato ready to ripe. The proximity of Will made me both comfortable and uneasy. The latter one was caused by that feeling I shouldn't be there – I could hurt Will. And that would just add to a burden I am already bearing.

I clutched my fist, and I think that was what woke Will up entirely.

' Uh, come on. Spill it. ' He said sifting onto his side. In an instant, I sprung out from the bed, and looked at the blonde from a distance.

' I, um, I think I need to go.' I said rapidly, and tried t escape. But Will managed to get a hold o my wrist and made me sit down on the bed beside him. (when exactly did he sit up?)

'Okay. Come on. Tell me what's bothering you. I told you my story yesterday, and now's your turn' He said massaging his temples. Afterwards, he yawned.

And I just couldn't get my eyes of him. I noticed that he was pretty, but now it hit me like tidal wave (Oh irony.). His bed hair were even more appealing than his regular hairstyle. His refined face. Long, fair eyelashes. Straight, slim nose. Full rose lips. And those constellations of freckles on his cheeks.

' You're totally my type, Solace' I wanted to say, but I knew this was not good to engage in any relationship with the boy.

Because he was like an angel I didn't want to stain with my darkness.

When I snapped back to reality, Will was watching me worried. I was in two minds about answering his question. Should I tell him the truth? He might hate me... knowing I am both a murderer and gay. Quite a jolly combination, I daresay.

I inhaled deeply. The vanilla scent was still present, and I knew that I had to tell him. He deserved that.

And I deserved to be listened.

But still, I stood up. Will sighed, but when I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out of the infirmary he giggled. I didn't let go of his hand while we were walking towards my cabin. Ignoring others looks, I was almost running there.

When we finally arrived, and I closed the door behind us, I started talking. I couldn't stop, because I knew that if I do I won't continue.

' William Solace' I saw his weird expression when I called him by his full name ' You might not like what you will just hear. This story is not pleasant. My mother died in the 40s, evaporated by Zeus. My sister died trying to protect Percy, in whom later on I fell in love. It was bitter, hard and only recently I was able to get over it. I was lonely, almost dead internally. Until I met Hazel in Underworld. I led her out of there, I had a family. But still every ne around me was afraid and I was kicked on every step.' At this point I was chocking on my tears. ' Then during the final showdown, I showed my true colours! I killed Bryce, evaporated him, took his identity, voice and banished him to the Underworld. I let Octavian kill himself, and' I sat on my bed curling on the bed.

I felt a big, warm hand on my back. 'And what, Nico?'

My chest ached, my eyes burned. I managed to look at Will, and the strings of pain grabbed my heart as I saw his expression. He was so worried of me? Over this helpless kid?

'... and I fell in love with you.' I whispered, not quite sure whether he would hear.

The awkward silence fell between us. He took his hand from my back, and I was ready to panic. But then I felt his forehead on my shoulder blade, and his breath through the material of my shirt.

' Nico? ' his lips almost touched my ribs

I shifted on the bed to face him. ' Yeah?' Now his face was on the level of mine.

He hugged me, and although I felt like screaming (he still didn't tell me if he liked me back or not), I still was happy that he didn't push me away. I felt something watery running down my shoulder.

'Will.'

'Will!'

Shit, he's in Vista mode again. I drew away from him, and looked at his face. He was red, his eyes watery and he faltered when he spoke up.

'I think I might have fallen for you, too'

' Let's sort it out shall we?' I told him, closing him in a tight hug.


End file.
